Quackodile Tears
Quackodile Tears is a 1962 Merrie Melodies short directed by Arthur Davis. Plot Honeybunch is sitting on an egg in her nest and knitting. She tells Daffy that it's his turn to sit, but he refuses until she kicks his butt. He moves the egg for a moment to fluff up the nest, but the egg rolls away down the hill and into another nest full of eggs. Unbeknownst to him, these are alligator eggs. Unable to tell the difference, Daffy picks an egg at random and brings it back to his nest. The mother alligator sees him take an egg and cries out, and the father alligator chases Daffy. They squabble about the egg back and forth for a while until Honeybunch returns. At one point, Daffy uses a grenade painted white as a trap for the crocodile. Honeybunch mistakes it as Daffy throwing away their egg, so she strangles Daffy and forces him to sit on that "egg", ignoring Daffy's explanation that it is a grenade, not the real egg. It explodes, setting his tail on fire. She makes him sit on the real egg until it hatches into a baby alligator. And when Daffy starts clobbering the alligator with a bat, she tells her husband it's just an ugly duckling which will grow into a beautiful swan. Meanwhile Mrs. Alligator tells her husband something similar, since both families had swapped eggs. Availability * (1994) VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 2 * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship The version of this short shown on CBS's The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Show was cut to remove Daffy substituting his egg for a firecracker so the alligator can get it, only for the alligator to catch wise and force Daffy to sit on the firecracker.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-q-r.aspx Notes * Arthur Davis assumed supervision for this short, which makes it his first time directing since 1949. Davis directed this cartoon using Friz Freleng's unit, rather than his own since his own unit was dissolved around late 1949 due to budget problems. This would also be his final Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies short that he directed until 1980. * This short was included in The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special. * Unlike other cartoons featuring Daffy, Daffy is not drawn with his white collar around his neck. Quotes Daffy: But, Honeybunch, sitting on eggs is sissy stuff! Honeybunch: Stop mumbling and sit on that egg! Daffy: I'm not sittin' on no egg! Honeybunch: Sit on that egg or I'll... Daffy: Nope, no sittin'! [slap] Daffy: [grudgingly walks back to the nest with his backside forced up] Someday she's gonna go too far. Daffy: Eeney, meeny, miney, mo. Where did that stupid little egg go? Oh, well, what's the difference? An egg is an egg. Daffy: Some people just can't seem to mind their own business. [alligator gets Daffy] Daffy: All right, wise guy! Open up or else! [alligator opens mouth] Daffy: One more move out of you and I'll let 'im have it! What a stupe. Honeybunch: I should have listened to Mother... Gallery lt mrs daffy quackodile tears 1962.jpg lt mrs daffy quackodile tears 1962 sit.jpg lt mrs daffy quackodile tears 1962 fiend.jpg Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Arthur Davis Category:1962 Category:Cartoons written by John Dunn Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Matz Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons animated by Lee Halpern Category:Cartoons animated by Art Leonardi Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie